Once Upon A Daydream
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: Holly Wilson is 17 years old, short tempered, and over all one of the biggest fan girl in town. She is also known as the devil of Creston, a small town in British Columbia. She never thought she would end up having to deal with her favorite characters in her town and house, with no explanation. One of which being a certain sexy pirate. Hook x OC Rated for Violence and Language
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

A big blue whirlpool appeared in the middle of a silent town. Waves crashed all around before Killian Jones, Emma Swan, and Mary Margaret stumbled out of the whirlpool, looking tired.

"Hook! This isn't Neverland!" Snow snapped.

"Keen observation there, love."

"Where. Are. We."

"I'm not sure. To the casual observer it would seem that we are back in storybrooke." He commented.

"Nope." Emma said, gesturing to a sign that said **Creston Family Restaurant. **

"Okay, so, we're in Canada?" Snow questioned.

"It would seem so." Hook commented.

Emma sighed and quickly came up with a plan before an argument could break out. "Why don't we ask around?"

"Fine." Snow said with a sigh as she followed Emma. Nobody was outside. Nobody. It was like the entire town was dead. Just as they were getting ready to give up Emma spotted a teenaged girl who wore a light grey hooded sweater, black jeans, and a pair of black and purple sneakers.

"Hey!" Emma called as she approached her.

"Hm?" The girl turned her head to look at them with a quirked brow. She had shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. The sweater was unzipped revealing a white spaghetti strap tank top under neath the hood. "What is there some sort of ouat comicon in town or something? That's a first. Why wasn't I notified? Oh, yeah, I've been grounded for a month, okay, sorry, forget that question." She shrugged before she slipped her hands into her black jean pockets and spun on her heel.

"Wait!" Snow called after her causing her to sigh.

"_What?" _She snapped, turning her head to the side just enough to glare at them furiously out of the corner of her left eye.

"Uh, we were wondering if you could help us. Where are we? And-"

"Don't you think you're taking this cosplaying thing a bit _too _far?" She snapped suddenly.

"Cosplaying thing?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this shit." She snapped harshly before she continued to walk.

"Wait!"

"Oh my god, were you dropped on your head as a baby? Was the part of your brain, that's programmed to take a hint severely damaged?" She snapped, spinning around swiftly to glare daggers at her.

"Okay, maybe we got off to a bad start here." Snow said, quickly intervening.

"Hm...You think so? That's nice for you." She retorted swiftly.

"My names Sno- Uh, I mean, Mary Margaret, this is my daughter Emma Swan." She rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh, and that's Killian Jones." She muttered.

The teenager's eyes narrowed. "Low blow." She growled out.

"Hm?"

"So you really expect me to believe that you are all who you say you are, and not a bunch of jokesters cosplaying as some of my least, least liked characters from hit tv series ouat aka. once upon a time?"

"Uh...What!?"

"I don't know how I could make it any clearer!"

"Look, what do you mean by characters?"

"You really expect me to explain to you what I mean by characters to cosplayers cosplaying said characters?"

"What _is _cosplaying?"

She growled out, facepalming. "Whatever." She growled spinning around and stalking off.

"Wait-"

"Look, it is going to rain soon, and I _just _got my bloody ipod fucking replaced. I don't really fancy having to replace it _again_." She snapped. "If you _really _want to follow me, I guess I can't stop you, just know you will legally be registered as the top three most irritating pricks on my list." She called over her shoulder as she left.

"What's your name, love?" Hook questioned as they followed her. She quirked a brow at him. He had really gotten the makeup and outfit right. It was uncanny. She didn't even look at any of them, really. She could tell though. She knew. A fangirl always knows. For one, even if she was looking at them, she wouldn't be able to see them properly. She was wearing neither her glasses nor contacts. She could see their outlines out of the corner of her eye. God, this cosplayer got Hook's voice perfectly. She mentally shook herself free of those thoughts. It was impossible for a fictional character to become, well, real. She shrugged slightly, focusing her blurred vision ahead.

"Holly." She said calmly, shoving her hands into her jacket as she crossed the street and headed straight for a two story house with big windows on the front, opening a black gate before she headed straight for the front door, totally aware of the three "cosplayers" following her.

* * *

**Yes it is short but it's the prolouge so that's why. XD Next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow, and I will also be updating my other OUAT story sometime soon. I am getting all hyped up and ready for season 3. I can't wait!**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	2. The rules of being a fangirl

**A/N: Hey guys, okay, ugh, I honestly don't know what age to make her now. Until further notice she's gonna be like sixteen who look fifteen or something, because I dunno if fifteen is too young or not to be paired with Hook, sooooo, yeah, I'll notify you guys if the age changes again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. **

Holly slowly walked through the house with a bored look on her face. "I really have zero fucks to give towards cosplayers such as you therefore if you stay out of my room and way we shouldn't have much of a issue." She commented with a small shrug of the shoulders before she disappeared around the corner.

"Holly! What the fuck, do you _not know _who just followed you into our house?" Her younger sister, Poppy squeed.

"Can't say I do, piss off bitch."

"You forgot your glasses again didn't you?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Poppy sighed before she pulled the black glasses from her pocket and slipped them onto her face. "Now look at them."

She rolled her eyes before slowly turning to glance at them only for her eyes to widen. "..." She grabbed her sisters hand and together they darted away up to her room. Holly jumped forward and landed face first on her bed with her face buried into a pillow.

"Problem love." She groaned.

"What part of stay out of my room didn't process through that numb skull of yours?"She grumbled out, ignoring her sister as she tried getting her attention. She slowly sat up and pulled her computer closer, typing six letter password quickly. She ignored the feeling of his eyes on her as she allowed her fingers to glide swiftly over the keys, tapping them swiftly. She leaned forward slightly to rest her elbow on her knee and rest her chin in her hand. She was using all of her will power not to go off onto a long fangirling rant with squeals added.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously as her eyes scanned over the message before smirking. "Alright then." She murmured before she started to type. "Your move, Spades."

"Who're you talking to, Love?"

"Myself. Shoosh." She said, quickly resuming typing.

"Who is 'spades'?" Snow asked.

"It's a type of joke between me and a friend. We are both fans of a webcomic called homestuck and at one point a very powerful exiled black queen says to an exiled archagent, Spades Slick, "What are you waiting for? Draw, Spades." Because she knows he has to kill her, so he shoots her and the whole universe is destroyed leaving room for the real antagonist, Lord English to come into the universe." She explained, her words coming fast as she made wild hand gestures as she talked before turning back to the computer. "Now shoosh. Before I shoosh pap your clown ass. Eheheheh." She rolled her eyes at her own joke. "Right, I guess that lil' pun won't exactly work unless at least one of you is a psychotic clown, huh?" She smirked slightly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

She ignored the three characters completely and simply started to type again, poking her tongue out the side of her mouth in concentration. After a while of doing she eventually got very annoyed by the constant staring and put some music on full blast while she got to work on editing a video.

Her eyes twitched, and she opened her mouth about to let multiple cuss words spew from her mouth, only for a notice to come up.

**"[New Chapter] Chapter 7 of fanfiction Guiding Star" **Her eyes widened and she grinned wide, clicking the link, she hugged her season 1 copy of once upon a time close to her chest. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ohmygodohmygod. Yeshyeshyeshyeshyeshyeshyesh!" She grinned wider.

"What's got you in such a good mood, darling?" She ignore the last word as best she could as she turned her face up to look at him, grinning slightly.

"One word for you, mate." She said, her voice dripping with uncontained excitement. "Feels."

"Feels, love?"

"Yesh. Feels. I, truly have allllllll of the feels." She dropped her voice down to a low whisper. "All of them."

"Over what, lass?"

"What else? Oh no. Oh FUCK!" She suddenly said her entire mood changing from excitement to despair. "How did I not notice this? How could I NOT notice that CaptainSwan was slowly becoming my otp? Oh no! I'm sorry, Rumbelle! I still love you!"

"Wha- CaptainSwan?"

She slowly turned to grin at him, hugging her fists tight to chest. "You paired with Emma of course!" She sighed. "It is truly the best pairing! Anybody who didn't ship them in that one episode needs to be shot! It's just like, okay, I even shipped them in that one episode even though when I first saw it I hated Hook's fucking guts at the time!"

"Oh?"

"Long story." She said, rolling over so that she was laid on her stomach with her computer in front of her and her elbows propping her up with her head rested in her folded hands as her eyes scanned over the page furiously. Her face was practically pressed against the computer screen as she let a large variety of different emotions to wash over her.

She grinned then smirked almost evilly, then smothered her face with a pillow and growled out in what sounded like anger but was really indecisiveness. She eventually threw the pillow aside and turned back to the computer. "Fuck it. Fuck this. Fuck everything." She growled, changing tabs and started read something else when a clicking sound came from the computer. She started to respond to the person before one of her favorite instrumentals came on and she entwined her fingers together easily and flopped down on the bed, in the process hitting her head on the windowsill.

"Okay. Ow." She commented dryly as she slowly sat up, bored.

"Heh heh." Her head whipped around to glare at the pirate captain. "Problem love?"

"Yes! Don't. Fucking. Laugh. No sound. The only sounds permitted in these four walls are that fangirlism, inspiration, and all things fangirly, teen, and lets not forget downright inspirational!" She snapped turning back to the computer with a huff. She stayed there for a good five or ten minutes before she started to cough. "What!? ho. ly. fuck! I just, ugh, just, WHAT!? What _even _the _fuck_?"

"Problem love?"

"I just, fuck, no, fuck this, fuck you, fuck _everything._" She snapped slamming the screen down and storming out of the room.

* * *

**Confused? XD I don't even know where this came from but, I will be getting the spin off version of this story up soon. I guess it will serve as I kind of sequel to this story but it won't be mentioning anything that happens in this story so it'll be more of a spin off I guess? Yesh. That's it. A spin off sequel. XD**

**Look out for it. It will be called The Princess and The Pirate.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
